mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emirilee/95 questions quiz!
Okay, so, my friend just challenged me to do this 95 question quiz! Yes, 95! O_O; So, yeah, it took an eternity, but I did it! Here's what I put... 1. Are you ready to answer all 95 of these questions? Yeah, bring it on! XD 2. Whose car were you in last? My mom's. :P 3. When is the next time you will kiss someone? What? O.o 4. What color shirt are you wearing? Light blue~ 5. How long is your hair? Really long! 6. Are you good looking? *shrug* 7. Last movie you watched? Toy Story 3. 8. Who were you with? Friends, duh. ;P 9. Last thing you ate? Wendy's! 10. Last thing you drank? A coke. 11. What kind of people are you friends with? Well, I dunno...I'm pretty much friends with anyone. *3* 12. Who came over last? My friend, Kelly! 13. Are you happy right now? Sure. :P 14. What did you say last? "Hey, can I use the computer?" to my bro. XP 15. Where is your phone? Um...in the kitchen? O_o 16. What color are your eyes? Brown. 17. Are you left-handed? No. >.< 18. Spell your name without vowels: Ml 19. Do you have any pets? No, I wish I had a cat! ;~; 20. Favorite Vacation? Disney Land! ;D 21. What do you dislike currently? People who judge others by appearance. >.> 22. What are you listening to? Nothing at the moment. XD 23. If you could have one thing right now what would it be? I don't know... O_O; 24. What is your favorite scent? Cakes and soap! :3 25. Who makes you happiest? It wouldn't be nice of me to just pick one person! 26. What were you doing at midnight last night? Sleeping. XD 27. When is your birthday? Sometime in May, but I don't want to say the exact date so publicly. O_o 28. Who has the same phone as you? I don't know... O_o 29. Last time you went swimming in a pool? A few weeks ago! 30. Do you read your horoscope? Sometimes, when I'm bored. XD 31. Where was the last place you bought something? Wendy's! 32. How do you feel about your hair right now? I need to get a cut soon. >.> 33. Do you bite your nails? Yeah. O_O; 34. Do you have any expensive jewelery? Yeah, my dad gave me some for my birthday last year. ;D 36. MySpace or Facebook? Facebook FTW! 37. If there was one person (e.g., celebrity, pen pal, etc.) you could meet in real life, who would it be? I'd love to meet a manga artist, or a favorite singer...I can't choose one! =/ 38. Have you ever smoked? No way! >.> And I hope I never do! 39. What was or is your favorite subject in school? English, Art, and Science. :3 40. Do you have Verizon? No. o_O 41. What type of boy or girl do you usually fall for? The mature, sensible type that has a good sense of humor. XD 42. Do you have any hidden talents? Um...maybe? :P 43. Favorite Song? Waaay too many to list... 44. Do you like to sing at all? No, I suck. 45. Dream Job? A manga artist or a video game designer... >3< 46. Where does most of your family live? California! 47. Are you an only child or do you have siblings? Yep, an older brother and a younger sister! 48. Would you consider yourself to be spoiled? No. =3= 49. What was the first thing you thought when you woke up? Um...don't remember. XD 50. Do you drink? No way. O_o 51. Know any other languages? I'm learning French, but due to my heritage, I also know Chinese. ;) 52. Ever write a coded message? Yep. XD Sometimes when I'm passing notes to friends. 53. Have you ever been IN a wedding? Yeah, to my aunt's. It was really long ago, though! 54. Do you have any children? NO! O_______o; 55. Did you take a nap today? No. :P 56. Who has the same birthday as you? Um, one of my classmates do. 0_o 57. Ever met anyone famous before? No. ;~; 58. Do you want to be famous one day? No, not really. Too much work. XD 59. Any Pet Peeves? A lot. >.> 60. Are you multitasking right now? No, but I do multitask a lot! ;P 61. Do you like Britany Spears? Ew, no. O_o 62. What is your least favorite chore? Cleaning my room. XD 63. Last place you drove your car? I don't have a car! 64. Ever been out of the country? No, but I wish I could go to Japan. >.< 65. Where were you born? Los Angeles, California. ;P 66. Could you handle being in the military? No way. O_O 67. What is your average cell phone bill? I don't exactly remember. O.o I'll have to check... 68. Who are you thinking about right now? XD Why should I tell you? 69. When was the last time you laughed REALLY hard? Um...I don't remember, I laugh a lot. >.< 70. How many pairs of shoes do you own? I haven't counted. O___O 71. Are your toes always painted? Not always. I rarely paint them. Maybe only on special occasions. ^^ 72. How many piercings do you have? Two on both of my ears~ 73. What are you doing today? Going on here, watching anime, and I went to my friend's house earlier! 74. Have you ever been gambling? I've played poker with my brother, but not any serious gambling. O_o 75. When is the last time you updated your page? Um...I don't know. XD 76. Do you like roller coasters? Yes...and no. >.< It depends how well my stomach feels... 77. Have you ever been to Disney Land or World? I've been to Disney Land...not Disney World. =/ 78. Do you have a favorite cartoon character? Awww...too manyyy! >.< 79. Last thing you cooked? Spaghetti with my mom for dinner last night. ^_^ 80. How's the weather? Really, REALLY hot. -3- 81. Do you e-mail? Yeah, sometimes. ^^ 82. What's the stupidest thing you ever did with your cell phone? I called the wrong number...'nuff said. O_o 83. Last time you were sick? In January. I had a severe strep throat. =/ 84. What states have you lived in? California, and well, nowhere else! 85. Do you wish you could move? No. :P 86. Are you skinny or fat? Mostly on the skinny side...but not like, anorexic. O.o 87. What is your dream car? I don't know... ^^; 88. Have you ever wanted someone you can't have? Yeah... ;~; 89. If you could be anywhere right now where would it be?' On vacation in Florida. XD 90. Are you happy with your life? Well, yeah, mostly... >.> 91. Straight, curly, or wavy hair? Naturally straight, but I like making it a little curly sometimes. ;P 92. What is your favorite word right now? Um...KAWAII~! XD 93. Only 2 more questions! FINALLY! I'll be free... 94. Can you whistle? Not at all. 0_o 95. Have you ever dyed your hair or changed its color? Yeah, it's naturally black, but I sometimes like to have brown highlights. X3 So you can do it too if you're really bored. XD Category:Blog posts